


Just A Little Cold

by acylicality



Series: It's Complicated [Steve/Tony Collection] [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Gift for a Friend, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Sick Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Helps, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acylicality/pseuds/acylicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentle hand resting on his shoulder made him jump. "Tony, are you okay?" Tony looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of the brightest gray-blue eyes he's ever seen, and the familiar strands of straying blonde hair that hung over them. He'd really not expected Steve to be up this early in the morning [or late at night, he really didn't know what time it was]. "Y-yeah. J-just a little c-cold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twixinator12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twixinator12).



> March 2017: Just fixed the formatting years later. Honestly, this fic is so amateur and mischaracterized that it disgusts me. God, I was so terrible at writing when I was younger. But hey, I'm going to leave this up for whoever wants to read it.

It was the beginning of January, and a very cold night of about negative three degrees in New York City. By now, most of the city was sleeping or taking refuge from the cold in their warm, heated homes. But one thing was different on this winter night. Up in the Stark Tower, you'd think everyone was asleep, right?

Well, you're wrong. There was one person still up, shivering violently despite being huddled under mountainous covers in a 75 degree heated living room. He shouldn't be as cold as he felt, but he was. It was like he locked himself in a freezer after going skinny-dipping in below 0 waters. Not even the mound of blankets could stop the tremors that wracked his body. It kept him from sleeping that night, thus the dark purple tint under his dilated brown eyes. His ruffled brown hair was matted with sweat and his breathing was ragged and shaky. He stared ahead of him towards the creamy-white walls of the room, weakly shifting onto his side, his legs folding neatly close to his body. He wrapped his arms around himself in a weak attempt to trap what little body heat he could muster.

"J-JARVIS, t-t-turn up t-the therm-thermostat." He stammered through clattering teeth. The AI didn't reply, but followed his master's request nonetheless. He shifted again to get a bit more comfy. He couldn't tell how long he'd been there. He remembered falling asleep in the lab, then waking up at 10:30. He'd went upstairs to find everyone already in their rooms, and decided to try crashing on the couch. Yet he couldn't fall back asleep. He eventually distracted himself by letting his mind wander.

That's when the flashbacks came. One moment he'd found himself thinking about his life before he'd had all this (the Avengers, Iron Man, all of it), then the next he'd found himself gasping for breath at the very though of the cave.

That was hours ago. He'd been shivering ever since then, unable to shake the images from his mind.

A gentle hand resting on his shoulder made him jump. "Tony, are you okay?"

Tony looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of the brightest gray-blue eyes he's ever seen, and the familiar strands of straying blonde hair that hung over them. He'd really not expected Steve to be up this early in the morning (or late at night, he really didn't know what time it was). To find him leaning over the back of the couch at such an ungodly hour was surprising. "Y-yeah. J-just a little c-cold." He replied the best he could.

Steve frowned down at him in his usual I should be concerned in the least but I'm really disappointed in you because I know you're lying kind of way. After a small pause, he simply walked around the side of the couch and sat on the coffee table not far away. He reached out and set his hand on Tony's forehead. He recoiled in shock nearly as soon as skin met skin. "Well, you definitely don't have a fever. In fact, you're almost too cold." He concluded with worry brimming in his eyes.

Tony just curled up on himself even further. "It's Af-afghanistan." He admittedly whispered in a broken tone. Screw trying to deny it- it's not like none of the Avengers knew what happened anyways. He was entitled to have his rough days and nights.

Steve's eyes widened. He'd read Tony's file (the paper copy since Tony had altered the ones on the tablets to his liking), and had not particularly liked any of the information he'd received. Especially the part with Afghanistan. According to the file, the nights could get pretty cold, and it didn't help much that Tony had spent a gold deal of his captivity being water-boarded in freezing water. It's one of the reasons Tony doesn't like pools and jacuzzis or winter. That was also probably why he was so cold now. "Oh, Tony." He sympathetically murmured.

With one swift movement, Steve stood and scooped Tony up into his arms, along with several of the blankets. Tony let out a small yelp of surprise. He gave Steve a small glare, but quickly realized how warm Steve was with a content sigh. He nuzzled closer to Steve and clasped the heated shirt tightly with shaky fingers. The man was like a freaking heater. The pleasant smell of Steve's cologne filled his nostrils with its sweet aroma. He took a deep breath, desperate to get more of the scent. He felt a slight sway and instantly knew that Steve had started walking. The shivers, though, still never ceased. He sighed happily again when he felt Steve's grip on him tighten protectively, drawing him further into the warmth.

Tony glanced up at the man carrying him in time to see the pink blush spreading on Steve's cheeks spread clear as day. He couldn't help but smirk into Steve's shirt. For now he closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Before long, he felt himself being lowered into some really soft bedsheets he recognized as his own. Having almost fallen into blissful sleep, he whimpered in protest at the sudden lack of warmth. "Shhh, Tony. It's okay. I'm right here." Steve told him softly, gently brushing his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony curled up on himself, shivering violently once more. He felt a pair of warm lips place a gentle kiss on his forehead and opened his eyes in surprise. He spotted Steve rifling through his dresser across the room (how the hell had he travelled over there so fast?). He came back not even a minute later with a pair of Tony's sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Let's get you into something warmer." Steve said with a slight smile. He set the clothes on the edge of the bed and reached for the gen of Tony's tank-top. Tony struggled into a sitting position to make it easier for Steve. Once he was stripped down to only his boxers, Steve began putting the warmer clothes on the still shivering man. It didn't take very long to dress him, but it was still difficult with the shivers ricocheting throughout his body.

Steve brushed his fingers through Tony's hair before pushing him back down and pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. Tony curled back up into a small ball, eyes clenched tightly shut. Steve looked down at him in sympathy. He continued to softly comb Tony's hair with his fingers, murmuring gentle words to help calm him.

Tony opened his eyes to pathetically look up at Steve. "Stay with me?" He pleaded.

Steve smiled and wriggled under the covers to lay next to him. "Always."


End file.
